Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles
by Chaos93
Summary: Something I based off of Final Fantasy VII. It's about a boy who is walking to town and sees to men fighting. One of the men loses and the boy takes his sword... Hope you like it!
1. The Beginning

**Final Fantasy: Chaos Chronicles, _The Beginning_**

**By: Chaos93**

Disclamer: Chaos93 does _not_ own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters mentioned, therefore he is not making any money from this.

I was walking to town when i noticed that it seemed all hell started to fall. I saw two men fighting in mid air. I gazed in amazment and watched the two swords clash and watch the men fighting with the pure intention to kill eachother. One man had a black coat on and long silver hair. His sword was a katana that was taller than i was. the other man simply wore light armor on one arm that was black. His hair was blonde and was pointed.His sword wasnt as long as the other man's sword but it was bigger than a usual sword. It looked like it was about 4ft long. It was thin but wider than a broad sword. It was black and slowly curved in at the middle and widened back out at the end. it had a dull point that was rounded. The sword had bone white striping that ended about 1/4 of the way up the sword. It had a certain aura that made it seem evil but would harm not you. The man with long silver hair dissapeared into thin air and suddenly appeared behind the blonde man. He quickly reacted and turned to hit him but he was gone. He appeared just above him and dived down.

I yelled out "HE'S ABOVE YOU!"

The blonde man looked up and thrusted his sword infront his face. The sliver haired man disappeared again and appeared behind him. The blonde man looked back as the silver haired man grinned and slashed him to the ground. The blonde man was dead. I glared at the silver haired man. He turned to me and disappeared into a huge vortex of pure darkness that came out of no where. I stared at the dead body of the blonde man and ran to it. I stared at his body and noticed it was slowly starting to dissapear into the air. I turned to his sword and noticed it was going with him. I ran to grab it as it dissapeared with the man . It suddenly stopped and all returned to a whole sword. I looked over and the man's body was gone.

I walked along the road, staring at the black sword and noticed something was ingraved into the sword.

"The Chaos Blade?" I read it out loud.

I suddenly ran into a girl and fell on the ground. I got back up and she hit me with the end of her sword. I fell back down rubbing my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I looked up and noticed her glaring at me.

She was as tall as me and had black hair with red streaks in it. She was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and pants with flames at the bottom of them. She was wearing fingerless gloves and in her right hand she held a black double bladed sword with sudden static revolving around it, that was rarely visible. The hilt of her sword was a flame with a base that was a dark black and constant lightning was going through the fire and sent a chill down my spine. I gazed into her eyes and she hit on the head with the of her sword again.

"STOP THAT!" I snapped at her and she gave me a cold look.

She swiftly brought the point of her sword to my nose.

"Shut up before i kill you where sit. It's your fault for bumping into me. Watch where your going or you'll die someday soon." She said with a deep threatening voice.

"I always thought it was you'll die where you stand, not sit." She quickly put a huge gash into my arm in the sudden shape of an X.

I stared at the huge gash in my arm with my eye quickly twitching.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" I explaimed putting pressure on my new wound.

"With a smart-ass tone like that your lucky you only got a flesh wound." She said coldly with her back to me.

"What's that mean?" I yelled to her.

"You'll die within the next week with smart-ass remarks like that. Im surprised you've survived this long. Where are you going anyways?" She said less coldly, with her back still towards me.

"Well, I've lived in the same town my whole life, this is really my first time on the road, and I'm headed to Midgar." I replied.

"Good. I'll wake you up when we're there." She said now facing me.

"Wha-?" She knocked me out cold. I could feel her begin to drag me.

"Wake up! We're here." She hit me over the head with the end of her sword.

"Wha-. What the hell? WHY'D YOU KNOCK ME OUT! I COULD WALK YOU KNOW!" I yelled at her.

She turned and glared at me. "Not with the amount of blood you would have lost." she said to me with rage in her voice.

"So, don't you have any potions..." I stared at her.

"Ya but why waste them on you?" I got up and realized what she said.

"WAIT! SO YOU DON'T WANT TO DEPART WITH A SINGLE POTION SO YOU KNOCK ME OUT AND DRAG ME 20 MILES ALONG A DIRT ROAD!" I screamed at her with nearby people staring.

"Yep" she said with a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and slowly tried walking along beside her. I noticed her taking an occasional glance over to see if I was keeping up. We got into town and I bought a potion to heal the gash the girl gave me. We went outside town and ran into a Behemoth. I fell and felt like crying for my mommy. I looked over and the girl was ready for battle. I looked back at the Behemoth and got back up. I still wasnt totally ready for battle but I would try. I remember the black sword recovered from the blonde man. I took it out and charged at the Behemoth. I turned and noticed the girl was just standing there.

"What are you doing! Lets kill it!" I yelled to her.

She glared at me and pointed to where the beast stood. He was now flat on his back with blood pouring from his eye and his chest. We looked over and saw a girl who was slightly shorter than the other girl i had been with. She had black hair . She had purple eyes and a purple shirt with short sleeves. She had black pants that were tucked into her boots that were about knee high and a silver belt that seemed to have an aura about it that made her seem sturdy, yet gentle. I gazed in amazment. She was wearing black fingerless gloves. She held 2 revolvers, both smoking from a fresh shot. I kept looking back and forth, amazed at how easily she took down the giant beast.

"Wha-, how, did, you, and the gun, and the... How did you kill him so fast?" I asked in total confusion.

"They're weak against gun fire." she winked and stuck her tounge out at me quickly.

I kicked the Behemoth to be sure it was dead. I threw my sword inbetween its eyes to make sure it was dead. She walked over to the girl with red streaks in her hair.

"So, why are you out here anyways? You probably would have died from the looks of it. Your friend over there can barely walk, never the less fight. And from the looks of it, your not all that good either." She said right in the face of the other girl. "So whats your name anyways?" the girl asked.

She looked at her coldly. "My name is Janice. What's yours?" she stared at the new girl.

"I'm Akina! Nice to meet you." she said kindly and smiled.

"I'm Zaox!" I yelled to them.

Janice glared over to me as if to tell me to shut up. I glared back as if I wanted to tell her to shut herself up. She got the message and swiftly ran over and hit me with her sword again in the same spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT'S YOUR FRICKIN PROBLEM!" I screamed at her.

I stared at her. She glared at me.

"Suck it up. It's just a flesh wound." she said coldly.

I looked down to my new wound. Akina ran over to me and kneeled down to my height where i sat.

"Oh my god!!" She opened her bag and took some bandages out.

She began to wrap them around my wound. I gazed at her as she worked the bandage around my arm. She seemed amazing to me. So care free yet... I felt a sudden tug on my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled. She looked up and smiled at me.

"All done." I simply gazed at her smile.

Suddenlly someone ran from the darkness and grabbed my sword from the Behemoth and ran with it. Akina turned around and shot him in the back. He fell and almost started to cry. She helped me up and i ran over to inspect the thief. I looked down and felt like spitting on him. He made me sick. I grabbed my sword and was about beat his head in with the flat side of my sword when suddenlly Akina ran over and stopped me by running infront of him and sticking her arms out. I immediately stopped. She glared at me with dissapointment. She looked like she was ready to cry.

She yelled at me: "Your life was spared, so why would you try to take his away!"

I stood in total surprise with my arms still raised as if i was frozen. I threw my sword into the ground right next to the man's head. Akina kneeled down and attended to the gun shot wound she gave to him. She helped him up and he hobbled off. Janice walked over to me.

She whispered in my ear: "Why didn't you just kill them both? Is it because you like Akina?"

I immediately pushed her away and began to walk away with rage in my eyes. I was ready to kill anything in my way.

I suddenlly heard Akina yell to me: "Zaox! You forgot your sword!"

I turned around and my sword was flying towards me spinning. I put my arm out and grabbed the handle. I turned around with my fist clenched and notcied Janice was standing there.

"You better watch what you do or you might pick a fight with the wrong person." She whispered as I walked away.

I went over to a tree at the bottom of a hill and stuck my sword into the ground. I sighed and simply stared at the sunset. I turned around and noticed a goblin about to reach for my sword. I started to stand up when it suddenlly died. I looked to the top of the hill and saw Akina.

"Why'd you follow me?" I asked her.

She started to walk down when i noticed Janice not far behind her. I stood up and watched them both walk down. I looked behind Akina and noticed Janice was gone. I noticed a leaf fell and looked up. She was perched upon one of the top branches looking at the sunset. I looked back to Akina and noticed she was almost right in my face. She still stared at me with dissapointment.

"Why'd you want to kill that man? He was looking for a sword thats all." She said softly.

I looked down as if to hide the shame in my eyes.

"That isn't really my sword. I was walking to town and saw to men fighting. One had long silver hair and the other had pointy blonde hair."

I caught Janice's attention.

She jumped down and pointed her sword at me. "Are you talking about Cloud?" She said as if to interigate me.

I turned to her. "Who?" I asked.

She hit her forhead and shook her head.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO CLOUD IS?!" Akina yelled at me.

I turned to her and nodded.

"What rock have you been hiding under?" she almost yelled at me.

I stared at her and looked down to the ground.

"Well, I've lived in a small town since I was born. I don't really hear any news outside of that town." I said quitely.

"Oh..." Akina said as if to apologize.

"Cloud use to be part of SOILDER, a military unit for the Shin-Ra company and idolized Sephiroth, the former #1 soilder of Shin-Ra. Sephiroth was said to have died in a war but returned and teamed up with Shin-Ra to try and take over our world." she explained. "So your telling me you watched Sephiroth, the man with long silver hair, kill Cloud?" Janice almost yelled at me.

I nodded in agreement.

"I see. So... I have a sort-of legendary sword?" I asked.

"Well... No. That isn't the Buster Sword. I heard Gilgamesh stole Buster sword. That must be some sword he has been using to find Buster Sword."

Janice replied with her sword no longer pointed at me relizing I had no idea what i was doing. I looked up and noticed Akina circling my sword.

"The engravment says Chaos Blade. Huh, it has an interesting design." Akina said as if to keep to herself, yet said it out loud.

"Uhh..." I stared at her circling the sword.

She ripped it from the ground with ease. I stared with total surprise.

"Hmmm... Seems pretty lightweight... yet." She threw the sword like a boomarang.

It slashed down more than 10 trees before sticking into a tree that was probably 5 feet thick. I stared at the trees that had been cut down with total ease. Akina skipped over and ripped the sword from the tree.

"THINK FAST!" Akina yelled to me.

She suddenly threw the sword the same way but with more force. I turned and saw a huge black disk comming for me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed for my life.

Out of instinct I snapped and suddenlly ran for the sword reaching for the handle. I grabbed the sword by the handle and ran at Akina with the need to kill in my eye. She screamed and began to cry. I kept going and stopped when i saw a tear drop from her cheek. I slowed down and stuck the sword in the ground. I fell to my knees and felt like crying. I had felt threatend and felt i needed to kill the threat from out of nowhere. Akina was now in a ball against the huge tree that stopped the sword before, crying her eyes out. I looked up and felt a tear drop from my face. Janice stared at the sunset. I turned and stared at her for a moment but then turned my attention to Akina who was just now starting to slowly stop crying. I got up and walked over with tears ready to drip from my eye. I kneeled down and was about to put my arm around her to comfort her. She instantly pushed me away.

"Get away!" She screamed.

She turned to look at me. We traded eye contact. I could see panic still in her eye. I could tell she could see what I was feeling. Regret. She stopped crying and stared at me. I got up and turn around.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

I ripped my sword from the ground and began to walk away with shame pooring from my eyes.

I wound up in the top of a tree staring at the moon. A huge silver cirlce in the sky. I felt the tree starting to fall.

I heard Akina yell: "TIMBERR!"

I widened my eyes and jumped from the tree. I fell flat on my face right infront of Janice.

"Nice." Janice said sarcastically in her own tone.

I got up and wiped the dirt from my clothes.

"So, why'd you guys come to find me?" i asked.

"Well," Janice started to respond, "I'm out to destroy Shin-Ra..." she said coldly. "And, well if your after Sephiroth, your bound to run into Shin-Ra, so I might as well tag along." she said now looking directlly at me.

"I see..." I said uneasilly.

"And I'm after Vincent Valentine. He stole a gun of mine, a family heirloom. I'm seeking to either ask him for it, or..." she started to look down. she suddenlly looked back up with rage in her eyes. "OR I'LL USE FORCE TO RIP HIS ARM OFF! I DONT CARE IF HE'S IMMORTAL, I CAN STILL RIP HIS ARM OFF!" Akina screamed.

I fell on the ground on my back. I rubbed my head.

She put her fingers together and started to blush. "That and... well..." ... she didn't really finish her sentence.

"Heh... I see. So why follow me if your going for Vincent?" I asked her.

She helped me up. She looked down at my sword. "Well, he helped Cloud, so I figure with his sword, the word will get around and he'll find me. Might as well help you two while I'm around anyways." She looked back up and smiled.

"Alright then.Just don't expect a lot from me... I'm not really the leader type." I looked down with a small bit of shame in my eye.

I looked up and saw they were gone.

"Ummm..." I looked around. I heard a laugh and looked up. I saw Akina.

"Is this supposed to be hide and go seek?" I asked.

She laughed and pointed behind me. I turned to see the point of Janice's sword.

"Did you really think you were gonna lead anyways?" she asked.

"Well... Not really." I replied with some doubt of whether or not she was going to kill me or not.

"Good." I heard Akina behind me.

I could feel the cold metal of one of her guns on the back of my head.

"Because if you were, we would die no time." She said to me with some coldness in her voice.

I turned and noticed her ready to pull the trigger. I jumped and hid in the trees. Janice appeared behind me and started to attack.

"What the hell! What are you doing!" I yelled to her I tryed my best to dodge her attacks. I began to retaliate.

"I want to see if you even have a chance to take on Sephiroth. So it's you kill me, or I kill you!" She said back calmly as I started to slash at her.

"I see." I replied.

We stood on a thick branch. Her sword pointed at me. I had my sword to my side ready to charge. I began to run at her and she dissapeared. I looked around. I looked up to see Janice about to jump and kill me. I jumped out of the tree. I saw Janice immedetly follow. She came at me and began to strike. I put my sword infront of me to block the barrage of attacks. She kicked me into the ground. I got up weary from even just blocking the attacks. She charged and stabbed me in my left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain.

She jumped back ripping her sword from my shoulder. Blood was dripping from her sword. She ran at me, about to inflict fatal damage. I charged at her. The same instinct as before kicked in. I had the sudden urge to kill her without hesitation. I jumped into mid-air above her. She instantly looked up. She jumped with her sword infront of her. I brought my sword back and hit her sword out of her grasp. I began to hit her with a barrage of slashes. Blood began floating into the air and hit the ground like rain. She hit the ground. I was now infront of Janice's body with her life drifting away. I brought my sword above my head to strike.

"I hope you like hell." I said to her, as if to insure her she was already dead.

I heard a sudden boom from where Akina stood. I heard two more of the same booms. I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my legs and my other shoulder. I looked to Akina and she had her guns out and pointed at me, smoking from being shot. She looked like she was about to cry and her hands were shaking. I fell to my knees and dropped my sword. Janice looked up and saw what happened. I fell on my back. My vision was fading. I looked up and saw Akina tending to Janice and the many wounds I gave her. I let my head fall and fell asleep.

**Please note: I fully realize that in Final Fantasy XII, When you fight Gilgamesh his Buster Sword says Replica on it. I simply used this as an excuse to give Cloud a different sword. I wasn't going to run around with the Buster Sword, people would kill me on sight. So please, no whining about the sword.**


	2. Sephiroth attacks!

**Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles, _Chapter 1_**

**By: Chaos93**

I woke up where i had fallen asleep. I lifted my head up and looked around. My sword was exactlly where i dropped it. I saw some blood not far away.

"That must be Janice's blood. But... Wheres Janice and Akina then?" I said to myself.I looked around. I let my head drop again.

"Wait a secon-... THEY LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!?" I yelled outloud.

I looked on my chest and saw a note. I opened it. It said: "Hey there sleepy head! I took Janice to get proper medical attention. I took the bullets out of your legs and shouler. Try not to move, we'll be back as soon as Janice is ok. Besides, if we don't find you where you are now, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF FOR ALMOST KILLING JANICE. So stay still and rest! P.S. I put a barrier around you, so don't worry. -Akina."

I sighed. "I'm sure she put a barrier up..." I thought sarcastically to myself.

I looked up and saw a Goblin comming for me. I tried to get up but felt jolts of pain from where i had been shot and stabbed. I yelled out in pain. The goblin noticed i was helpless and began to run at me. It was threw back. I looked up and noticed what happened. It got up and began to run at me again. I watched it and noticed it hit something.

"So... She did put up a barrier?" I said to myself. The goblin gave up and went off on its own.

I tried to get up again but felt the same pain. "I don't care what she says. I can't just lay here doing nothing..." I tried to get up again, trying to ignore the pain.

I finally got on my feet. My entire body was now numb from the effort. I looked around and saw my sword. I went to lift it up, but even that was impossible in my condition. I sighed. I tried to pick up my sword again after waiting to get some feeling back in my arms. I got close, but not quite. I decided to leave it for now. I walked out of the barrier. I went and sat against a tree. I decided to try and sleep right there, totally forgetting about the dangers.

I woke up to a man killing a huge swarm of all kinds of monsters. I looked up and he turned.  
"You're awake! Finally. Come on, we need to get away from these monsters." he said to me.

I looked around. The tree was totally surrounded by monsters as far as the eye could see. "Oh my god!! Is this what happens when you fall asleep wounded!?" I yelled to him.

"No, not usually, i suppose your just a lucky case. I was walking by and noticed a goblin going to attack you. I decided to help and all these monsters came out of nowhere. A huge black vortex came out of nowhere and they began to appear." he explained.

"My sword!!" I instantly yelled out.

"Huh?"

"My sword, it should be in a barrier." I told him.

"I did see a sword, but if there was a barrier it's long gone."

He told me, fighting off monsters. I got up and pointed in the direction my sword was. He began to hack away as if the monsters were grass. He had a long sword that was thin and flat. It was straight but rounded up to a point at the end. It was pure white and had blood dripping from it.

"Forget it, I'll run for it." I yelled to him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" he exlaimed.

I nodded.

"Whatever, your life." he said sarcastically.

I looked over the endless mosters searching for my sword. At last after 10 minutes I saw a small gap between monsters. I could see it. It quickly dissapeared behind a gigas.

"Shit! I just saw it!" I yelled to him.

He nodded. I quickly jump and began to run atop the monsters heads. One grabbed my leg and pulled me down into the sea of monsters. I quickly got up and felt slashes and hits all over my body. I began to run, being cut by claws being held out. I grabbed my sword and began to hack away. I was quickly knocked down. I quickly opened my eyes. My eyes and hair turned blood red. My sword turned to pure flame. I could feel power coursing my viens. I jumped into mid air and began to slash at the sea of monsters. I threw my sword creating a line to the man who had help me before. I ran along the line. I quickly went back to back with the man. He turned and noticed what i had become.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Shut up and kill." I said without thinking.

I quickly grabbed him by the arm and flew into the air. Chimeras began to come at us like we were free food. I threw him into the air even higher and quickly spun around destroying the chimeras.

"Here!" I heard the man yell from above me.

I looked up and he threw his sword to me. I grabbed the handle and quickly flew into the sea of monsters. I quickly began to slash away at the monsters as they kept comming. The man who had been helping me landed and pulled out a katana.

"Nice back-up." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks" he replied.

He suddenly casted thundera. I turned and noticed a gap in the monsters.

"Hey, think you can throw me through the monsters?" I asked him.

He turned and nodded. "Sure, I can try." he replied.

I reached my arm out. He grabbed it and began to spin with me hanging on. He quickly let go. I went speeding through the monsters slashing all around me as i went speeding through them. I finally began to slow down and anchored my feet into the ground. I quickly jumped into the air and hit the ground with both swords. A huge wave of power went through the monsters. It stopped at a huge adamantoise. It simply stood infront of the attack.

"Oh shit." I said out loud.

I quickly ran through the new path to the Adamantoise and quickly began to attack his shell. It was impossible to get through. It threw me in the air and was ready to try and eat me. I went down unable to move. It swallowed me whole. I instantlly stabbed the swords into the sides of its throat. I heard it screech. I quickly began to make a hole in its throat with my sword and had the other mans sword in stuck into it's throat holding me up. I finally made a hole and quickly jumped out ripping the other mans sword out of the huge beast. I emerged drenched in blood with both swords in hand. I jumped in the air and looked for the man. I saw a Behemoth making quick work of his corpse.

"NO!!" i screamed out loud. I quickly bolted towards the behemoth.

"DIE!!!!" i yelled as i tore through its foot.

It roared in pain and directed its attention to me. I was now full of rage and ready to kill anything. It went to bite me. I jumped on it's head and began to tear through its skull. It fell on the ground dead, but i kept ripping through its skin with the swords. I was now fully drenched in blood and looked like a blood demon of sorts. My eyes began to glow as i was consumed with rage. I lifted the mans corpse on my back and jumped into the air. I looked around. The monsters didn't seem to stop comming. I knew i couldnt go on like this. I landed and began to run along the top of the monsters to Midgar. I looked up to see a huge vortex. I saw Sephiroth descending. I kept running knowing i had to see if the man was really dead or not.

"What the hell?" I heard the man talk.

"You're alive!!" I exlaimed.

"Ya, what happened to that behemoth? It almost killed me." he asked.

"Well, i saw it toying with your corpse and quickly killed it. I'm taking you to Midgar." i replied.

He looked up and saw Sephiroth. "It's Sephiroth! He must have summoned these monsters. But why?" he asked.

I looked down to my sword I recovered from Cloud's defeat. "It's my sword. I found it when Cloud took on Sephiroth. Cloud lost and i took his sword. I didn't know who either one of them was at the time though." I explained.

He looked surprised. "Put me down i can fight, You go take on Sephiroth." he told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded. I jumped and slammed the swords into the ground creating a shockwave killed a huge area of monsters. I put the man down and bolted for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth quickly looked down and saw me comming for him. He dissapeared. I looked around, waiting in mid-air. He was below me. He bolted up with his sword infront of him. I spun around and knocked him away. He recovered and quickly started to slash away at me. I was helpless while he tore me apart. I finally threw him off with my sword. I bolted for him. He charged at me. We collided and sent a huge shockwave killing almost everything below us. He threw me into the ground quickly. I got up and saw him charging for me. I stood my ground ready for impact. Our swords collided. I threw him away from me and quickly charged for him. He dissapeared. I felt a huge gash cut into my back. He kicked me into the ground and came at with his sword infront of him. I turned and saw him comming. I quickly got up and moved as he stuck his sword into the ground. I began to slash at him, but he kept dodging the attacks. I finally did a horizantal slash. He was gone. I looked up and saw him on the tip of my sword. I pulled the sword from under him and try to hit him vertically. He was gone. I looked around and felt his foot on my head. I was hit into the ground like a nail. I burst from the ground making a ditch in the ground. I threw myself into the air and saw Sephiroth comming for me. I put my sword infront of me to block him. I was sent through the air with him still comming at me. We were face to face. I felt myself go into a huge wall. I threw him off me and began to run. He was suddenly infront of me. Suddenly a blade went through sephiroth. He dissapeared again.

I saw the man who had helped me before. He quickly gave me his sword again. I nodded and began to run toward Sephiroth. I could feel the same instinct that helped me defeat Janice start to take over my body. I began to run faster with Sephiroth in my sights. He dissapeared. I stopped and felt a sword go through my back. I could see the end of his blade infront of me. I felt the blade slowly being pulled out of me. I screamed in pain.

"Music to my ears." he whispered into my ear.

As soon as i could feel the blade fully out of me i turned to slash him. He was already gone though. I began to look around in panic. I looked up and saw nothing. Suddenly i felt his arms on my shoulders. He threw me in the air. He quickly appeared infront of me and began to slash away at me. I began to scream as blood began to hit the ground. I finally grabbed his blade and threw him into the ground. I quickly charged at him with both swords infront of me. I met him at the ground and began my own barrage of attacks. He dissapeared and i could feel a jolt of pain in my leg. It was Sephiroth again. He looked totally unphased by my last attack. I quickly fell to my knees. He rose his blade and was about to strike. Suddenly the man ran by and grabbed me. My hair and eyes were now back to normal.

He teleported us to town and put me down.

"You okay?" he asked gasping for air.

"Not really..." I pointed to the hole in my stomach and all of the of the cuts on my chest. "Those are called wounds... Donno if you knew this, but they hurt." I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

He poked one of my wounds. "AAAAAAAH! Yes, that is what i am talking about." I said, still sarcastically.

He laughed. I stood up and handed him his sword. "Here." i said suddenly serious.

He looked at me. I was staring at the ground, thinking of what Janice and Akina were going to do to me if they found me. They probably wouldnt believe me if i said i took on Sephiroth and i would be dead on sight. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing..." I said uneasily.

He stared at me. "Oh! By the way, my name is Daex. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Zaox. Thanks for the help." I replied, still looking at the ground.

We suddenly heard people screaming and pointing into the sky. We looked up and saw Sephiroth.

"SHIT!" we both yelled.

He was searching, and we knew what for. We instantly went into the sewers to hide from him. We walked, looking around with panic and fear clearly showing in our eyes. We heard something jump into the water. Daex instantlly yelled in fear it was Sephiroth. I threw him against the wall and covered his mouth.

"Look, it's just a frog..." I whispered pointing to where it jumped.

He nodded his head and we kept walking. We looked through the holes in the man hole covers. Sephiroth began to tear apart the city in search for me. He finally gave up on slashing and began to summon meteor. I saw Janice and Akina suddenly run at him. They were instantly thrown away with no effort. He stopped casting meteor and bolted for Akina.

"No!" I yelled.

Suddenly my hair and eyes went blood red again. I could feel the sword split apart. I could feel rage burning in my eyes. I split the sword and burst from the sewers right through the ground. I bolted for Sephiroth. I ran into him and threw him through buildings.

"Zaox?" I heard Akina ask softly.

I turned to her and smiled. "Ya?" I said happily.

She got up and began to walk towards me. "What happened to yo-" She was stopped. Sephiroth threw me into the ground.

I got up and glared at him. I looked back to Akina. Suddenly i saw Janice jump from a building and had her sword above her to strike him. Sephiroth spun and threw her down. I instantly bolted for him and dissapeared infront of him. I appeared above him and went to stab him. He was gone. I ripped my sword from the ground. I saw him floating in the air. He smirked at me. I began to run at him and threw one of the swords at him. He caught it and began to charge at me. He dissapeared and appeared behind me. He hit me with his own sword and threw my sword at me. I hit a wall and felt the sword tear away at my back. I got up and wielded half of the sword in each hand. I charged at him and began to unleash a barrage of attacks on him. He blocked every single attack and threw me into the ground again. I got back up and threw one of the swords at him. He dodged it. I appeared behind him and grabbed the sword i had just thrown. I quickly went to stab him but he was gone again. I spun vertically and threw my sword up. He deflected it. I appeard infront of him and grabbed the sword he deflected. I began to swing at him. I finally began to hit him but suddenly i could feel his sword in me again. This time he pushed it in and out of me. He smiled with pleasure from my pain. I screamed. He brought his sword out of me and began to charge at Akina. I opened my eyes and saw him going for Akina. I instantly appeared infront of him and willingly took the hit. He smiled and quickly appeared before Akina. I turned and threw my sword at him. He turned and smiled. He Dissapeared and held me down.

"You get to watch her die. It's going to be all your fault." He whispered into my ear.

Akina suddenly stood up and grabbed the sword. Sephiroth looked in total surprise. Akina began to run at me and Sephiroth. He glared at her and appeared behind her. He stabbed her in the leg. I could hear her scream in pain. I suddenly appeared behind Sephiroth and threw him into the ground. I quickly followed and kneed his face further into the ground. A huge shockwave went through the town blowing away debree. I saw my other sword flying towards me and Akina waving behind it. I grabbed it and connected the sword back into one. I went to stab Sephiroth in the back, but he dissapeared from under me. I parted the sword into two again and looked around. I saw him behind Akina, taunting me. He had his sword around her neck.

The swords turned to pure flame again. I swung the sword and a huge wave of flame went towards Sephiroth and Akina. Sephiroth dissapeared knowing Akina couldnt survive it. I quickly ran through the fire and grabbed Akina and jumped into the air. We looked down as the flame tore away at the city.

"Thanks..." she said softly.

I drifted back to the ground and set her down. I looked in her eye. She was looking past my shoulder. I could see in her eye Sephiroth. I quickly appeared behind him and started to slash at his back. I delivered a final blow sending him into the gound. I quickly darted at him with the intention to stab him. He dissapeared again. I turned and sent more huge waves a flame into the sky where he waited. He slashed through the fire and finally embraced one of the waves. He dissapeared into the flames. He was gone just as quickly as he had come.

I looked up to where Sephiroth had dissapeared. I put the sword back together and quickly fell onto the ground.

"Zaox!" yelled Daex.

He ran over. My body was slowly sinking into my shadow.

"What the hell is happening? You can't be dieng can you?" He yelled.

I saw Janice walk over with Akina using her as a crutch. I looked up and saw them. I watched them stare at what was happening. My vision blurred. I could feel the life being drained from me. I blinked and noticed i was totally surrounded by darkness. I looked to the distance and saw a figure. I charged at it as if to kill it. I looked at it as i got closer and closer. I could finally make it out. It was me. It seemed to glow with darkness. I stared at it with total amazment.

"Hello." it said to me. I glared at it.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" I yelled at him.

He smirked at me. "Because Zaox, I am you. Everything you fear to be, and everything you fear to show." He said coldly.

I could feel my eyes open wider. I stared at him. He was the total opposite. He spoke with nothingness in his voice and felt as if he would kill you at anytime.

"Don't worry, you control the key," he said to me.

I could feel chills go down my spine as we traded eye contact. I charged at him and tried to hit him. I went through him and found myself in a bed.

I immedeatly got up.

"What that hell? Where am I?" I said out loud.

A nurse walked in and began to explain: "Some people came in and said you needed medical attention. Nothing was really wrong with you, other than some deep wounds. You were in a coma for a few days. They kept comming in to see if you woke up but left after a few hours."

"Oh..." I said uneasily.

I looked around and noticed other patients. They seemed alot worse than me. I put my shirt on and tried to get up.

"Ow! That kinda hurt," I said in pain.

"Well your still healing silly," explained the nurse.

"Oh well..."

I got up and almost collapsed. The nurse ran over and helped me up. I used the bed as support and started to walk again, as if i was a little kid trying to walk for the first time.

"You probably shouldn't try to walk," The nurse warned me.

I ignored her warning and kept trying to walk. I finally sat down and tried to stretch. I could feel my wounds start to open again.

"AAAAH! It burnss!" i yelled out in pain.

The nurse had already left and the other patients were asleep. I stopped and tried to walk again. I could feel strength comming back slowly. I looked out the window and noticed it was the dead of night. I got back in my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around. I was the only one awake. I looked out the window and saw the sun just rising. I got up and tried to stand up. I almost fell but caught myself and supported myself with the bed. I got used to it and started to walk. I quickly got use to it again and put my button up shirt back on. I grabbed my sword and dragged it behind me. I went out the front door and looked around. I didn't know where to go. I wasn't going to wait in the hospital for the others. I started to walk still dragging my sword behind me. I noticed a food stand and ran over. The sign said "Hot Dogs" but it looked like they were serving cooked pieces of dirt. The man offered me one but i had to decline because i didn't even have any gil (and i didnt really want to eat some cooked dirt.)

"Hey Zaox!" I heard someone yell my name.

I turned to see who knew my name. I was in a short state of shock. Her name was Amy, I knew her in the village i grew up in. She was a year younger than me and was kinda short. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white sweater, with lines parralell to her body and arms. She wore short shorts that were white too. She was a ninja and carried around a short blade. It slowly curved up on the sharp side and widendend at the end.

"Hey Amy, why are you in Midgar?" I said happily. I was quite curious, she didnt seem the type to go to the city.

"Well..." she looked down and put her fingers together. It looked like she started to blush. "Thats not really very important." She said a little shakey. She looked back up to me and smiled.

"I see... So why isn't it important?" I asked and had the ghost of a smirk on my face.

"Well... uhh... Well I kinda... well... umm," She went on trying to gather the right words. She finally blurted it out: "I follo-," she was stopped short. She was tooken by a man and he was running with her.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I instantlly yelled.

Suddenly five men appeared all around. I pulled out my sword and prepared for battle. Out of nowhere Janice jumped down.

"We'll take care of these oafs, you go get your little girlfriend," she commanded me.

"She's not my girlfriend, shes just an old friend..." I yelled at her.

"Not from what i could tell, seems like she really liked you" she said sarcastically.

"Really?" I said curiouslly.

"Wow... Your really that stupid?" she said with a smart tone.

"Shuddup..." I said back.

I saw one of the men jump at Janice and i turned around. He was already on the floor and the man was cursing under his breath.

"GO!" She yelled at me.

I nodded and began to run at the man, who was almost out of site but decided to stand and watch. He saw me come at him and began to run again. I ran as fast as i could with my sword following me. He turned and anchored his feet into the ground. He quickly ran up an ladder in fear.

"Help!!" i could hear Amy yell.

"Shut up you little bitch!" I could hear the man yell.

I reached the top of the roof and noticed he already tied her up. He grabbed her again and jumped onto the ground.

"STOP RUNNING YOU LITTLE... Uuuuugh..." I yelled.

I quickly jumped down infront of him. He stepped back and threw a knife at me. I watched the knife fly into my leg and inflict plenty of pain. I held back the scream and decided to try to attack now. I took at step on the leg that was just stabbed and almost fell. I got back up and took the knife out. I threw it back the man but he was already gone. I jumped and fell off balance again.

"God damn him!" I yelled out as i hit the ground.

I looked up and traded eye contact with Amy. I could see terror and panic in her eye. I instantly stood up and began to chase the man. I finally went to stab him, but he was gone, once again. I looked around and saw him atop a building with a sword now out. He jumped down at me. I thrusted my sword up to block the hit. He stopped and went to stab me. I jumped and ended up behind him. I stabbed him in the back.

"Damn..." I could hear him whisper as he hit the ground.

I caught Amy and cut the rope with my sword. I untied the cloth he used to gag her.

She instantly hugged me and began to cry.

"Thank you so much!" she said trying to hold back her tears.

I looked down and could feel myself beginning to blush a bit. She looked up to me and i could see the trails of her tears.

"No problem," i said happily.

She buried he face in my chest and began to cry. I comforted her and hugged her.

She laughed sarcasticaly and whispered: "I didn't think you would come after me considering you just stood there..."

She looked up at me and gazed into my eyes.

"Silly, why wouldn't i come after you? I was just a little shocked..." I said happily staring down at her.

She smiled and hugged me.


	3. Utter Chaos

**Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles,_ Chapter 2_**

**By: Chaos93**

I looked around, a bit confused. I had no idea where we were. Amy noticed my curiosity and finally asked: "Whats wrong?" as she still had a tight grip on me.

I looked down at her face. Trails of tears stained her face. I smiled,

"Nothing... I just... kinda dont know where we are..." i said uneasily.

She had a surprised look on her face. I figured she didn't know where to go either. She let go of her grip but still held one arm behind me and looked around.

"Ummm... Uh Oh..." she said, confirming my thoughts.

I looked around and felt a sudden pain on my chest and i looked down to where the pain was comming from. I could see blood seeping through my shirt. Amy noticed where i was looking and stared at the blood.

"What happened? The man who kidnapped me didn't touch you on your chest." She said curiously.

_I can't tell her I fought with Sephiroth, She probably wouldn't believe me._

"Uhhh..." i said in panic.

She cocked her head at stared at me curiously. I looked down at her face.

"Don't worry about it..." i said calmly looking at her.

She began to pout.

"Come onn! tell mee!" she said in a cute little voice while hopping up and down.

"Well..." I looked down at the ground, "You probably wouldn't believe me if i told you..." I told her in a regretful tone.

She turned my face to her and stared me right in the eye.

"And why do you say that?" she said a bit more seriouslly, "Come on just tell me."

"Alright... You know how someone was fighting Sephiroth?" I began to explain, "Well... I wa-," She interrupted me,

"_Omigosh_! Did you get hurt from him? Did he randomly attack you? Omigosh im so sorry! Are you okay?" she explained the excuse for me.

"Ya, ill be fine..." I looked back to the ground.

She lifted up my shirt to inspect the wounds.

"What are you doing!" i yelled putting my shirt down.

"Well i was looking at what happened... I'm sorry," she said in a tone as if she was apologizing.

"It's okay... You were just seeing if i was okay..."

I looked around to see if i could get an idea of where to go... I looked down and noticed blood comming from her leg.

"Oh my god! What happened to your leg?" I almost yelled out.

She looked down to where i was staring.

"Oh... Ya that..." she said regretfully, "Well, that man who kidnapped me stabbed me when he tied me up so I would stop kicking."

"Oh shit! are you okay?" i yelled out surprised.

She nodded. She let go of her grip and unwrapped her arms from around me. She started to walk to look around and suddenly collapsed. She fell to her knees in pain. I quickly ran over and helped her up. I could tell she couldn't walk. I took the bandages from my arm (which were still there from when Akina helped me,) and wrapped them around her leg. I lifted her up, and she was surprisingly very light. I held her legs up and began to walk. She stared up at my face. I tried to ignore it but finally I grew curious of what she was looking at.

I chuckled lightly and asked her: "What are you staring at?"

She giggled. "Nothing."

I stared at her trying to find out what she was looking at. I finally began to get closer to her. Her head was trying to back away but couldn't. I finally met her nose to nose and began to squint. She looked at me, wide-eyed and curiously, trying to find out what i was doing. To tell you the truth even i didnt even know what i was doing...

"Achoo!" she sneezed right in my face.

"Eww... Thanks..." i said sarcastically while laughing.

She giggled and i tripped over something. _SHIT!_ what the first thing that went through my mind. She screamed and i quickly regained balance and dove to save her. I put my arms under her and caught her, but in the process slid onto the concrete. I could feel more blood leek from my wounds. I could feel new blood began to seep from my skin on my elbows from sliding on them. She stopped screaming noticing she was safe.

"Ummm... thanks?" she said confused.

I smiled and got back up. I kept walking looking for a hospital or something. Amy finally fell asleep in my arms. I looked down as she breathed deeply. I couldn't blame her for sleeping, it was almost the dead of night and we didn't have any idea where we were. I finally wondered into an Inn. I walked in and saw a nice old lady who was knitting. I looked around and saw nothing but some furniture and a hallway leading to the rooms.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly

"Uh... Well..." i looked down to Amy. She looked so cute while she was sleeping.

"You need a room?" she answered for me.

I nodded.

"Thats 90 gil," she replied to my answer.

I looked into my pocket and noticed plenty of gil.

_Where's all this from?_

I thought back to the first fight with Sephiroth.

Oh, right! (I remembered killing alot of monsters... :-P)

I pulled out 90 gil and gave it to the old lady and she gave me a key. I began to walk when she began to speak as I was about to turn the corner.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" she asked staring at me.

I turned and stared at her.

"Well... heh, you see this isn't my girlfriend, just an old friend," i responded.

She simply broke eye contact with me and kept knitting.

I walked down to the room that was marked on the key. I opened the door to a small, but comfortable, little room with only one bed. It was large enough for two, but what would Amy think?

"Uh oh..." i said quietly.

I layed Amy down on the bed and covered her up. I took a pillow from a chair in the room and layed down on the ground.

_Crap, what am i going to do about Janice and Akina? ... I'll think about that tomorrow..._

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Amy staring at me, nose to nose. I stumbled and almost headbutt her in the face. 

"Morning sleepy head!" she yelled.

"uggh... what time is it?" i asked, still trying to wake up.

"I think 5:10 am or something like that.." She said trying to think.

"Are you CRAZY! We got here at 1:00 am, and your waking up 4 hours later?" i almost yelled at her.

"Well, actually 4 hours and 10 minutes... and yep!" she said happily.

Apperantly she got her full nights worth of sleep.

"Your insane..." i said starting to stand up.

She smiled and patted me on the back as i started to walk towards that bathroom. I fell over face first.

"Whoops..." she said as if to apologize, but still happily.

I sighed and got up again. I turned to her, rubbing away sleep from my eyes. She cocked her head as she stared at my chest. It was totally drenched in blood.

"OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled.

I looked down and noticed the blood staining my clothes. I stared at it for about 5 minutes trying to wake up and notice what was on my shirt. I finally realized what she was yelling about.

"Wow... Suppose that's what happens when you fight Sephiroth..." I said drowzily.

"Wait... Fight Sephiroth? I thought you were attacked by him." she said curiously.

"Oh, right... To tell you the truth I uh... Fought back..." I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"Oh..."

I walked into the bathroom and looked around to find no shower. I moaned in dissapointment.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned over looking into the bathroom. I pointed to the blank wall where the shower should be.

"Huh?"

"No shower," I moaned again.

She giggled and pointed to a sign on the door. It said: "No shower in this room, Sorry"  
I glared at the sign, as if to try to indimidate it and make it change. I finally gave up and turned around.

"Oh... Hey why are you in Midgar anyways?" I asked still wondering.

"Oh, right... umm well, you see... I kinda, followed you," She said looking down and putting her fingers together. I could see her start to blush.

"I see... Why would you follow me?" i started to chuckle.

"Well... Ummm... uhh... i... well... kinda, well..." she began to studder and couldnt get her words together. I looked down and noticed her entire face was red now.

"It's okay..." I stopped her studdering.

She looked up at me and she hugged me.

"Heh, whats with the hug?" I said with total confusion.

She just looked up at me and smiled at me. I could feel myself begin to blush as she loosened her grip on me. She turned around and stared at the door. I walked past her and opened the door to see the old lady about to knock.

"Uhh... Hi, I was just going to tell you we're serving breakfast. Would you like some?" she said kindly.

I shook my head but Amy instantly dashed out the door to the food.

"Uhh... I suppose we are eating then..." I said nervously.

I walked down the hall to find the empty room now full with tables and chairs. Most of the chairs were filled with people already eating. I saw someone sit down next to Amy, who already had a full plate of food and was stuffing her face. He had black spikey hair and a huge sword. He had a black sleeveless shirt on and eyes that glowed. Amy didn't mind and kept stuffing her face. He began to talk and put his arm around her. She instantly threw him across the room and throws his sword into the wall next to him. He glared at her and got up.

_Shit, I can't fight right now..._

He got up and took the sword from the wall. I ran at Amy who in turn screamed at the man (not me) comming towards her. I quickly ran infront of him and threw the man off. He was sent flying through the wall and sent into the street. He got back up using the sword as a crutch. I went running to him as he charged at me. I thrusted my sword infront of me and we clashed and went face to face.

"So, why are you so protective? Do you like her or something?" He asked me was we went face to face with our swords chewing at eachother.

"Shut up! I shouldn't even waste my breath on scum like you, going for every girl they see." i yelled at him.

I apperantlly struck a sensitive subject as he threw me into a concrete building. I fell on the ground and picked my sword up. He bolted for me. I quickly moved as he charged at me. He anchored his feet into the ground and started to run for me again. I turned to see his sword flying for me. I turned and stopped. I grabbed the sword and ran at him. His eyes bugged out as i charged at him. He quickly jumped above me and took a dagger from nowhere. He landed and stabbed me in the back. I yelled in pain from the new blade in my back. I turned to see him smirk at me.

"Look, your weak. Did you really think you could beat someone from SOILDER?" he said smartly as new blood dripped from my back.

I opened my eyes in realization that he was from SOILDER. I dropped to the ground. He took his sword back and rose his arms to strike. I turned and kicked him into mid air.

_You control the key_

I heard a whisper flow into my ear. The man regained balance in mid-air and quickly stabbed my arm. I finally blanked out as i watched him stand triumphant infront of me.

* * *

I awoke to Amy trying to fight the man off. I stood and charged at the man. I took two steps and feel to my knees feeling weak and desperate as i watched Amy clash with the man. 

"**DAMNIT!**" i yelled out in frustration. I looked back to my sword and noticed the bone white striping was now blood red. I looked up and everyone was looking at me.

"Za-Za-Zaox?" I heard Amy ask softly.

I stood and smirked at the man. I didn't feel like myself. I felt the need for blood. The sword disintigrated into air and i formed claws. My arms gained the same blood red striping as the sword. I could feel my teeth take the form of a point. I smiled at the need to quench my thrist. I quickly appeared before the man and grabbed his head. I threw it into the ground and began to repeatidly thrust his head into the ground. Amy screamed in horror of what i had become. I quickly stuck my hand through him. He screamed out in pain as i pulled my hand from his stomach. Blood was now pouring out of him. He quickly faded and died. I lifted him by the hair and thrusted my hand into his neck and pulled out a tube. I threw it onto the ground and tore his neck apart. I lifted the head, now deattached from the body. I threw it at the men in the bar. They stared in amazement. I could still feel the need for blood.

I looked up and saw Amy running from what i had become. She turned to look at me with panic clearly showing in her eye. I charged at her and grabbed her. Instantly someone stood and began to shoot me. I fell on the ground and turned to see who shot me. It was a man with a revolver with 3 barrels. He wore a red cape and had long, dark black hair. He had a metal claw and wore all black under his cape.

I growled as i tore the bullets from my body. I looked up and he was gone. All the men suddenly rushed from the Inn and jumped upon me. I ripped a mans arm off and began to tear away at his body with my teeth. He yelled out in pain as he was still alive. Blood poured onto the ground as men now kept their distance. I looked around and chose my next target. He was a large man with a machine gun ready to fire. He noticed my choice of blood and began to fire at me. I jerked side to side evading the gunfire. I was finally in his face. I ripped out his eye and he yelled out in pain. I ran atop him and ripped his hair off. Blood was now pouring nonstop from his head. He finally died and all the men jumped upon me. They started to stab me and shoot. I finally jumped into the air releasing many of the many from ontop of me. I landed and spun around holding my claws out, maiming all men close to me. A man ran at me and i grabbed him by the head and threw him over me and not letting go of his head. The result was his body flying in the other direction. I held the head above me, drinking the blood that was pouring out. The rest of the men finally fled. I turned to Amy, still having a thirst for blood. She was in a corner crying at the sight of me slaying all of the men. I slowly walked towards her, step by step. She looked up to me and i watched a tear drop from her face. There were rivers of tears dropping from her face. I could suddenly feel everything change back. My teeth melted away, forming back into just regular teeth. The claws slowly retracted into my bone. The pin stripes began to retreat and the sword returned.

"Amy, I-I'm sorry..." I said softly.

She was crying uncontrollably.

"S-S-Stay Aw-ay!" She yelled.

All of the blood from me was now gone and i looked like nothing happened.

I crawled over and tried to comfort her. She looked up at me. We looked eachother in the eye.

"I-It is y-you.." she studderd.

I nodded in agreement I was back, instead of the inner Chaos that had just been unleashed.


	4. Dreams hurt

**Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles, _Chapter 3_**

**By: Chaos93**

I helped her up and we started to walk again in total silence. The silence was only penetrated by birds chirping and rats scrambling away. We looked directly ahead never making any conversation. I looked up and saw the sun starting to decline from its peak. Finally the silence was shattered by the voice of Amy.

"What happened back there? You weren't... you." she asked softly.

I looked down at the ground in dissapointment. I had no idea what happened either, and i couldn't blame her at all for being curious.

"I'm not sure. I felt like i was ready to die and suddenly... something took over and pushed me out of the way. I don't even know what i was doing or thinking." I said quietly being sure no one but me and Amy could hear it.

"You really have changed ever since you left..." she said with sorrow in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like the way you look changed that much, it's just the way you act. You always seemed interested in fighting back in Isho. It's just, what happened wasn't fighting... It was total chaos. You almost..." she started to shudder. "You almost killed me..." she said softly trying to hold back her tears.

"Amy, that wasn't me i swear. I didn't mean to try and kill you. Something took over and I-I had no control."

She looked up into my eyes. Should knew i wasn't lying. She nodded confirming my thoughts of her understanding. She smiled as a tear broke away from her eye and made its way down her cheek.

I wiped her tear away for her. I swept her off of her feet and began to walk. She giggled,

"Where do you think you're taking me?" she said, still giggling.

"Nowhere," I said sarcastically.

I walked up to the hospital. She looked at it wide-eyed. She closed her eyes tightly and started to kick.

"NOOOO NEEDLES! QUICK TURN AROUND! THIS IS THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! NOOOO!" she yelled out as I walked closer to the door.

She sounded cute, like a little kid who wasn't getting dessert or didn't want to go to school. I kissed her forhead lightly and smiled at her as she calmed down realizing i had just kissed her.

"Y-you kissed me! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she said starting to blush.

I laughed knowing she was trying to hide something. She stared at me and realized i knew she liked me. Her eyes closed shut to hide the look in her eye that would confirm i was correct.

"Don't worry. I won't let them stick any needles in you or cut you open," I said firmly.

She hugged me knowing i wouldn't let her down. We walked into the doors, that opened on their own. We walked up to the desk as nurses walked by talking to eachother rolling carts. Amy looked at the carts noticing needles layed out on along the top of the cart. She curled up tighter in my arms closing her eyes as if to make it seem the needles didn't exsit. I laughed softly.

"Can i help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Can we see a doctor..." I asked.

She hadn't noticed how we looked. She was still busy at work. I looked like i had been through a carwash of death and Amy was covered in a coat of dirt. She finally looked up and noticed how we looked. She looked at use wide-eyed, looking up and down inspecting us.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you ran through a carwash of death!" she exclaimed.

I laughed lightly as she said exactlly what i was thinking. She looked down to her paperwork and looked back up.

"We have one doctor free. Dr. Schwartz, last door on your left." she explained.

I began to walk down the hall, watching the many carts passing by. Amy finally realized the needles weren't for her and opened her eyes as we walked down the hall.

"Doctor Schwartz? What kind of goofy name is that?" she said curiouslly.

I laughed at her comment. We reached the door and walked in. We saw a lady with short black hair curving off into every direction. She was tall and seemed very nice. She turned and noticed us.

"Well arn't you a cute cupple?" she said happily.

My muscles weakend from the humiliation as if it were physical damage, but i still kept a good grip on Amy, making sure to not let go of her. We both started to blush.

"Well, you see... uhh..." i started to studder.

"Thank you!" Amy yelled out enthusiastically.

I glared down at her.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" i asked the doctor.

"Sure..." she replied.

I turned around and walked out the door into the hallway. All of the nurses were gone. Me and Amy were the only noticable forms of life in the hallway.

"Are you crazy? We're not going out!" I yelled out as i set her down.

"Well... You did kiss me! Don't you like me?" she asked, now looking down after yelling back.

"Well it's not like i want to go out with you!" i yelled back at her.

She turned back up to me and instantly slapped me. I could feel the red mark forming, stining on my cheek. She hit me hard, and i knew i deserved it.

I stared at the ground amazed by her actions. She turned around and walked back into the room and began to talk. I couldn't hear her exact words, and chose to ignore it. I turned to the end of the hallway leading to the exit. I walked down the path layed out for me. I walked out the door and looked back as I left. I could see Amy in the hallway, dissapointed i was leaving her. I could see the trail of a tear as the door finally closed, seperating us.

I walked along the street, wondering what the hell i had just done.

_DAMNIT! I'M SO STUPID! WHY'D I HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT!_

The red mark was just now starting to fade as the pain ate away at my face. I stopped in my tracks, thinking of what i had just done. instantly turned around and ran at the hospital. I ran into the doors and ran down the hallway. I opened the door where i last saw Amy and ran in.

"Decided to come back i see? Well... You're a little too late," she said with sorrow deep in her voice.

I looked down at the ground thinking of what i had done. Amy was gone...

"BOO!" Amy yelled from behind me.

She jumped on my back and knocked me onto the ground. She hugged me in joy.

"Heh, well what happened to you?" I asked while laughing, i was quite surprised.

"Well... Dr. Schwartz heard what happened and knew you would come back, so she told me to hide behind the door and wait until you come back and... JUMP ON YOU!" she explained enthusiastically.

I laughed. I got up keeping Amy on my back, so she couldn't surprise me again. I walked over to the doctor and she observed me.

"Well... now that everything is sorted out, let's have you explain what the hell happened to the both of you," she said sarcastically.

I looked over my shoulder to Amy and figured she was allowed to know what actually happened.

"Well... You know the guy who fought Sephiroth when he came yesterday? Well... That," I pointed to myself "was me..." I explained.

I looked back to Amy and she had her eyes bugged out at me.

"But you said he attacked you!" she yelled into my ear.

"Well... It's not like you would believe me at first..."

"True... but still, I deserve to know the truth!!" she yelled again into my ear.

I finally flipped her around me so i had her dangling above the ground infront of me. I held her almost like a baby who had just been born. She looked up at me like she had just entered the world and was looking at her first sight. She looked cute, she had her arms around my neck to make sure she didn't fall. The doctor stared at us and finally spoke out.

"Well... if you fought Sephiroth,"

"Twice," I corrected her before she made her mistake,

"... Twice, then you must have tooken one hell of a beating!!" she yelled it louder as she figured it out.

I looked at her with Amy still hanging around my neck. We stared at her curiouslly. I walked over quickly and motioned for me to put Amy down. I set Amy down and she told me to take off my shirt. I stared at her but she began to glare at me. I took my shirt off to reveal the many battle scars from Sephiroth. I had huge lines of dried blood covering the many gashes he gave to me. Her eyes bugged out of her head. She looked up and down observing the many wounds.

"My god! I'm surprised you didn't die from blood loss!" she commented as she circled my body.

She motioned for me to take my pants off... I shook my head and glared at her. She understood and kept observing the wounds.

"Well... It seems you'll be okay, just no harsh activities for a week or two." She finally concluded after circling my body several times.

She turned to Amy.

"You just need a shower and some clean clothes silly. That stab wound of yours is just fine since you have those bandages on it."

She nodded in joy to know she was perfectlly fine.

"Well, thank you," i said softly to the doctor.

she nodded. I walked out and leaned against the wall and squeezed one of the wounds Janice gave to me. It was my shoulder. It burned like someone was pouring magma onto it. I closed my eyes and started to grind my teeth in pain. I felt like yelling, but remembered Amy and the doctor in the other room. I growled at the new burning sensation. Amy opened the door and poked her head out and looked at me.

"Oh my god! what's wrong!" she yelled out.

I glared at her. I didnt want her to much care about the hellish pain that was inffecting me. She didn't get the message and ran to the doctor. She ran out with the doctor following. The doctor moved my hand and looked at the wound. We all stared at it and noticed the veins around it going black. Her eyes bugged out.

"It's a spell. The pain it can bring is unreal and most people die from it." she said with deep sorrow in her voice.

Amy looked like she was ready to faint. She had gone pale and was staring at the wound. I could feel a chill start to run up and down my spine at the thought of death, to never see my friends or beloved again, to be alone, abbandoned, in the darkness, never to be found.

"There is a way to treat it, but it might be too late." she continued.

Amy suddenly came back and started to shake the doctor, "GIVE HIM THE MEDICINE!" she yelled.

"II wiiilll!" she responded, being shooken by Amy.

Amy smiled and let the doctor stand back up. The doctor walked in and out of the room with a bottle of medicine. She handed me the bottle and told me it will make me drowzee, and as long as I have the poison within me, I shouldn't even think of fighting.

Me and Amy walked out with the new bottle of medicine. I could hear my stomach start to growl. I was hungry. Amy started to laugh at the growling. I glared at her and she pointed to a restraunt. I looked up to where she pointed.

"My treat, since you bought the room at the inn," she exclamied.

My eyes widened at the thought of food. She grabbed me by the hand and ran at the restraunt. We walked inside and sat down. A waitress came over and took our order. I ordered chicken terryaki and some Pepsi. Amy ordered... well, she ordered the Chocobo soup, and... Moogle chops... I looked all around the menu trying to find if they were there. They weren't... The waitress looked at Amy curiouslly, raising one of her eyebrows. I glared at her and she shuffled off. I stared at Amy as she started to play with the salt and pepper.

"What are you doing?" I said sarcastically.

"Playing with the salt and pepper! Here, you can be the pepper!" she said, handing me the pepper.

I stared at her, as she held the pepper closer to me. I laughed lightly and took the pepper.

"Well hello there Mr. Pepper! How are you today?" she said, in a childish voice, trying to impersinate a fully grown male.

"My day? You want to know about my day?" I said, starting to get a bit serious.

She nodded the salt, as if to say yes.

"My day... My day was just turned upside-down. In my eyes, all hell has fallen. I have lost two of my friends, at the same time and almost died. I have felt abbandoned and alone, away from everyone, to be left in a corner, to die, with no one's trust to comfort me, not even my shadow, for I hide in the darkness, in fear. Tell me this salt, have you ever been betrayed? Betrayed by your own soul, your very being, to hurt someone you love? Someone important, someone you promised yourself to hold forever. Have you ever betrayed yourself and given into temptation? The need to kill, to feed, and watch the life of others fade away as you show the real you, only to be rejected once you do? To be rejected because you tried, and when you try to show them, you're thrown back, to hide in the shadows and let an imposter go in your place, just to be accepted." I said with a deep sorrow in my voice.

Amy froze up. She went pale at the thought. I stared at her and realized what I had said. My eyes widened as I jumped out of my seat next to Amy to comfort her. She had dropped the salt, and some of it spilled out. Bad luck. I picked her up and walked out, just as our food arrived. I began to walk to the nearest inn, as Amy, still frozen at the thought, started to shudder. She started to close her eyes as I jumped over cracks, to avoid tripping again. I carried her on my back, as if i was giving her a piggy-back ride. We finally reached the inn as the sun was just beyond sight.

I walked in and gave the man behind the counter 100 gil. He took me to a room. The room had, once again, one bed.

_Shit..._

I set Amy on the bed. Luckily this room had a couch, which was rather nice. I covered Amy up and turned off the lamp. I layed down on the couch and used an extra shirt I had as a blanket. I rolled around, trying to get comfortable. I finally got comfortable and stared at the ceiling, still thinking of what I had said before.

"Is that how you really feel?" I heard a soft voice come from the bed.

I looked up and saw Amy holding herself up with her arms which were behind her.

I looked down at the ground before looking back up to see Amy sitting indian style staring at me. I sighed and finally responded.

"Sort of..." I said uneasily.

Amy cocked her head and still stared at me. "How can you say that? I'm here aren't I?" she said sadly.

I suddenly felt an enourmous jolt of pain from my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. I felt like someone was twisting a dagger into my arm and pouring salt into it as they twisted the dagger, laughing at my pain. Amy got up and started to look around the wound.

"The medicine!" she yelled out.

I had forgotten to take the medicine the doctor gave to me. I started to squeeze the wound to stop the pain. Instead the pain increased. I finally gave in and fell back and fell asleep.

I looked around, stumbling around in the pure darkness. Suddenly I could see Sephiroth floating in the distance. He smirked and charged at me with his masamune. I paniced and somehow pulled my sword from the nothingness that i was in. I ignored the question on how i got my sword, and charged back at him. He threw me back. I flew across the ground before he appeared before me and shoved my head into the ground. He tightened his grip and threw me into the air. He soared after me and started to slash at my back. He finally stabbed me and smiled as he flung me back into the ground. I tried to get up but failed. He slashed at me and i rolled back to dodge the attack. I picked up my sword in desperation to block his next attack. He began to send a barrage of attacks at my sword. He finally broke through and my sword was sent flying behind me. I crawled away as he took slow foot-steps, closer and closer. I finally stopped and he lifted the tip of his sword to my nose. He thrusted it forward and i was dead.

I flung up in panic from my dream. I could feel blood running down my chest.

_Was it real? Am I dead?_

Amy shot up from her bed and stared at me. "What's wrong?" she said curiouslly, unaware of my wounds.

I looked down to find my entire being from the neck down was drenched in blood. I began to panic and Amy just stared at me as if the blood wasn't there.

_Hold on..._

I stuck my finger up and swept some of the blood from my chest. I put it to my tounge and tasted it. It was blood. Amy still stared at me, now somewhat frightened i was going insane. I stood up with ease as the blood dripped onto the floor. I ran into the bathroom, which did in fact have a shower this time, and looked into the mirror. There was no blood. I looked down to see my clothing just as it was when i went to sleep.

Amy popped her head into the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."


	5. What the f

**Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles, _Chapter 4_**

**Disclamer: I do _not_ own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in it, therefore, I am _not_ making any money from this.**

Amy stared at me. "You sure?" she asked, making sure I wasn't going insane.

"Positive," I said assuringly.

She shrugged and popped her head out of the doorway. I stared at the shower... Sweet relief, a REAL SHOWER!

"Yipee!" I yelled out in happiness.

"What?" Amy yelled from the other room.

"A SHOWER! MINE!!" I yelled back in response.

I slammed the door shut and locked it. I quickly stripped my clothes and hopped into the shower and only turned the hot water. It burned but it relaxed me. I could feel everything in my body relax and i could feel the stress of death and battle drift away from my mind. After all, the doctor said as long as the spell is active, I shouldn't even think of fighting. I could hear Amy in the other room start to hum a song. It was a soft lullaby. I remember it from when I was still little. The melody flowed into the room and I felt like I could fall asleep right there. I turned the water off and put a towel around my waist. I grabbed another towel and dried off my hair. I could still hear Amy in the other room humming the end of the lullaby. I carefully dried around my wounds, trying not to re-open them or bring any unnecassary pain. I put on my clothes and ran out of the bathroom to find Amy lying down, staring at the ceiling. I walked over and layed down next to her. She turn and wrapped her arm around me and closed her eyes. I stared at her out of the corner of my eye. She moved a little to get comfortable and fell asleep.

I stared at her and turned back to the ceiling. I really didn't mind that much.

"_Alone. Abbandoned. Rejected. You're nothing but the shadow. Why hide? Are you afraid?_"

The words drifted into my ear. I looked around to find no one but Amy.

_What the? Oh well..._

I turned to Amy to find her face right infront of mine, nose to nose. She had her eyes half open and she smiled. She slowly moved her lips closer to mine and kissed me. I couldn't move as I saw everything run past me. I regained control in the middle of pure nothingness. I glared into the distance and saw Sephiroth. He had his sword at the tip of someone's nose. It was me.

_What the hell is going on!!_

He thrusted his sword forward and suddenly he was on his back. I could see myself jump up onto my feet. It turned to me. I could see death in its eye as its fangs dripped with thirst. He bolted for me. I could feel a cold power burst through me. I thrusted my fist forward and felt a huge burst of pain where I punched the demon. It flew back. I rubbed where the pain ate away at my skin.

_What the..._

He regained balance and charged at me again. The cold power began to grow stronger. I fell on the ground from the sheer coldness. I began to shake as the demon still charged at me. The coldness was tooken over by a burning sensation. It was like a hellfire surged through my veins. It felt good. The demon disintegrated into the crisp air that surrounded us.

I opened my eyes to see Amy on the ground crying. I could see blood dripping from her face and pouring from her stomach.

"What happened?" I asked her, reaching my hand out.

She instantly slapped my hand away in fear. She looked at me with terror in her eye. Fear. Hate. She stared at me like I was a nothing. I could feel a chill run up and down my spine again. The very person I loved. Betrayed. Sephiroth drifted down from the skies and made a huge hole in the ceiling. He slowly descended next to Amy. She looked at him with kindness and warmth. He picked her up and began float back into the heavens. I quickly grabbed his leg and yanked him down. I found his Masamune in my chest. He kicked me back into a corner. I closed my eyes, holding my wound. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a shadow morphed into a hazy figure. It had a hand held out. Finally, acceptance. I crawled towards the being only to have the entire floor below me shattered, like glass. I fell, reaching my hand out to the shadow. It dissapeared and I was back in the bed, next to Amy.

I shot up in panic. Amy opened her eyes and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, yawning.

"Did you... just kiss me?" I asked confused.

"What?" she yelled out.

"Never mind..."

"NO! TELL ME!" she yelled.

I turned and glared at her, "Just forget about it." I said softly, turning back to the wall opposite to the bed.

I stood up and yawned. I pointed to the bathroom "I'm done, you look like you could use a shower too." I said walking over to my sword.

Amy smiled and skipped into bathroom and I could hear the water turn on.

I stared at my sword. It was stained by blood. Stained with death. Not just with the lives I have stolen, it had a few battle scars that were left by Cloud. They looked like they could easily be washed off, but I rather leave them there for now. I heard Amy turn the water off and walk out of the shower. I could hear the soft drips of water against the floor. I turned to find Amy's clothes on a chair. _Uh oh_. I heard the door knob turn and I could see the door open slightly.

"Zaox, can you get me my clothes?" she whispered through the crack.

I nodded and picked up the clothes, she opened the door more and I could see her towel fall. I turned and dropped the clothes on her hands. As soon as she had her hand in the door, I closed it. I turned and blushed, I didn't see anything, but just the thought of it... Amy opened the door in her new clothes. She had a pink sweater on. It cut off at the shoulder and the sleeves were seperate. It had lines parallel to her body and arms. She had white shorts one that were almost the same as her last pair. She smiled.

I think she looks cute D

She stared at me, looking up and down to observe me.

She laughed, "We should probably get you some new clothes!" she said, still laughing.

I looked down at my clothes. They had a million battle scars and were torn all over. She was right. It looked like I put my clothes through a shredder. She walked over infront of me and help me up. I grabbed my sword and we walked out. We left the inn and headed for the nearest clothing store. She grabbed my hand and ran towards the store. I had no choice but to run with her, trying to keep up. We finally reached the front of the store and walked in. I looked around.

_Wow, that's a lot of clothes._

She ran over into the isles of clothes. I stood there, watching the people walk by, talking to eachother. I ran after Amy and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

_Crap, now I'm lost._

Suddenly I felt something jump on my back. I looked back and saw Akina.

"HEY THERE!" she yelled into my ear.

I laughed and spun around.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked her.

"Here's a better question, where have you been?"

"... Somewhere,"

She sighed at my answer. Suddenly I could hear a soft voice from the other end of the isle,

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

I turned to look at Amy with Akina still on my back. She had her arms wrapped around my neck so she couldn't fall. I held her legs up with my hands, near my sides.

"This is Akina, I met her the other day, she helped me kill a behemoth," I responded to her question.

"Helped? Please, I killed it, you didn't do a single thing!" she yelled out.

I laughed and began to correct my self, "Heh, okay, so SHE killed the behemoth."

"Oh!" Amy replied with relief.

She walked over with some clothes in her hands. She reached her arms out to me. I stared at the clothes.

"They look nice, so, who's this anyways, Zaox?" Akina asked staring at Amy.

"This is Amy, we used to live together in a small village." I explained.

"Ohhhh! So, is she your _girlfriend_?" she said sarcastically.

"Uh... well n-"

"Yep!" Amy yelled out enthusiastically, interuppting me.

My eyes turned to Amy.

_Again with this. I suppose I'll let it go._

Akina slapped my shoulder jokingly, "You lucky dawg you! So, how long have you been going out?" Akina said happily.

"Uh..."

"A day," Amy replied with the same tone.

"Awww!" Akina yelled out.

I rolled my eyes and took the clothes Amy chose for me. I carefully set Akina down and walked to the dressing room. I stripped down. I stared at the many battle scars Sephiroth gave to me as a present. I carefully slipped on the clothes Amy chose for me. She chose all black. It was black shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"OH! TRY THIS!" I hear Amy yell into the dressing room, throwing over some clothes.

I stripped down again and tried on the new clothes. This time she chose... All PINK?

_WHAT THE HELL!_

I could hear light giggling.

_I get it._

"Why don't you come out and show us Zaox?" Akina said, trying to surpress her giggling.

I quickly switched back into the black clothes and walked out. Akina hit me in the arm.

_Ow... She hits hard!_

"You buttcake! What happened to the pink clothes?" she asked me searching the dressing room.

I shook my head and turned to Amy. She was holding out new clothes. I threw Akina out of the dressing room and changed into the new clothes. I looked in the mirror.

_Not bad._

She had chosen a white undershirt with a short-sleeve white button-up that had black flames at the bottom and ends of each sleeve and white pants with matching flames at the bottom of each pant-leg. And... A black belt. It matched with my white hair, which, spiked off in every direction. I smiled and walked out.

"Oooo," said Amy and Akina in union.

Now Amy ran off and came back with some shoes. They were white with black soles. I put them on. Walah! My ensamble was complete. Still... It felt a little empty. I looked around and found a black fingerless glove with a metal plate in the middle.

"That's it!" I yelled out finding what I wanted.

I put the glove on and turned my hand, observing it, while slowly clenching and unclenching my fist.

"I like it." relplied Akina to my selection.

"Me too." agreed Amy.

I nodded and walked to the counter.

_Wait a sec..._

I forgot to take off the clothes to buy them... Whoops? I ran back to the dressing room and dressed into my old battered clothes. I folded the clothes and took them to the counter. I payed for the clothes and almost walked out without Amy and Akina. I turned and saw them trying on clothes themselves.

_Oh... No..._

I walked over, keeping my distance, trying to understand what they were saying. I looked down to my clothes and decided to change into the them. I walked into a dressing room and slipped into them quickly. I left my old clothes there and walked out to find Amy and Akina still, what a huge surprise, looking at clothes.

_Come on..._

Amy turned to me with a shirt held up to her chest.

"How does this look Zaox?" she asked me.

"Yeah Zaox, how does it look?" Akina said teasingly.

"Uhh..."

She turned to Akina. Akina was staring at me with interest and curiousity. She walked up to me and went on her tip-toes to reach my eye level and leaned closer to me. She was squinting and looking at me. I took slow steps back to avoid touching her.

"Whatcha doin?" Amy yelled out next to us.

Akina flinched and fell on me, pulling Amy down with her. They started to laugh as I picked them up. Akina hung on my back again and I had Amy cradled in my arms. I walked out as the clerk stared at us.

"So where we headed to?" asked Akina with her head over my shoulder.

"I'm hungry." replied Amy.

"OHH! I know a great place to eat! That way!" Akina yelled back with enthusiasim pointing to an old building.

I walked over trying not to collapse with all of the extra weight. We... I, walked in to find an old man with no hair and a bushy grey mustache.

"Welcome to Eatin' Pete's diner!" He yelled out enthusiastically.

He was a jolly old man with nothing but this old restraunt and family.

"Hey there Pete!" Akina yelled out waving.

"Akina!" the old man yelled out.

He directed us to a table and I set Amy down in a chair after Akina leaped from my back. Amy picked up a menu and opened it. The old restraunt was alive with customers waiting for their food as they talked with eachother. "Pete" walked over and smiled at us.

"What will you be ordering?" He asked with his words muffled by his mustache.

"Uh... Can I have a salad, some tea, and an extra large Chocobo burger?" asked Amy.

_Again with chocobo food? At least she didn't order "Moogle Chops"_

"I'll have the usual, Pete!" yelled out Akina.

I looked on the menu to find a picture of... "The usual." I laughed at the selection. The description said "Food with other _stuff_." That's real descriptive. I looked around the menu and the "Bacon, Cheese, Lettuce and 'Stuff' burger" caught my eye.

"I'll have the Bacon, Cheese, Lettuce and Stuff burger." I said to Pete. He smiled and wrote it down on a little pad.

He walked off and Amy began to whisper to Akina. I didn't really care all that much if they whispered.

What seemed like hours later Pete walked in with our food. He set the food down infront of us. I stared at the questionable hamburger that was set before me. I saw the bacon, cheese, and lettuce. That didn't worry me. It was the "stuff" that worried me. I turned to Amy and saw she had the same thing.

Uh oh. That must mean the "stuff" is... Chocobo?

The thought almost made me sick. I saw Amy gobble the entire thing down in a few seconds and she started at her salad with a fork at hand. I turned to Akina to see her dish. It had a lobster, ribeye steak, and huge strips of chicken layed out infront of her with other decorations on the plate. I gazed with awe at the order.

"My god!" I yelled out at Akina's dish.

She turned to me and realized I was staring at what she ordered, instead of the incredible consumtion rate of Amy. She rubbed the back of her head and picked up her fork and poked at the chicken. I grabbed my fork and began to stab the lobster to pick it up. Akina instantly shot her fork into my hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out in pain.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Akina yelled out.

Amy looked up and saw the fork in my hand, blood seeping through the holes made by the prongs.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS A COMBAT REFLEX! OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY!" Akina yelled out in apology.

I grabbed the handle of the fork and closed my eyes to prepare myself for the pain of removing the utensil.

_1...2...2 1/2?...3!_

I ripped the fork from my hand and looked at the wound. It was pouring out blood. Amy stared at the wound as lettuce hung from her mouth. I took Akina's napkin and whiped the blood from my hand. Amy rummaged through her backpack and found some bandages. I stuck my hand out as she began to rap them around my hand. I used my other hand to hold my head up and stare at Akina.

"I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you!! I swear to god it was a reflex! Oh my god!"

"It's fine," I said casually.

I lifted my head up and pointed at Akina as if I was a little kid and I was using my hand as a gun.

"You know, you're paying now."

She nodded and began to laugh. I felt a tug on my hand and Amy put my hand down.

"All done!" Amy said happily.

I clenched my fist, barely having enough strength to keep it clenched. Suddenly Janice came crashing through the roof and through many of the tables. I looked through the gaping hole in the cieling to see, not Sephiroth, but an old friend of mine... That spikey haired guy from the inn.

"What the f-"

"IT'S HIM! THAT GUY WHO TRIED TO PICK ME UP AT THE INN!!" Amy yelled out interrupting me.

He dangled in the air glaring at Janice. Akina ran over to see if she was okay. Janice stood using her sword as support.

I glared at him. He pointed the end of his enourmus sword at Janice. I ran infront of her with my sword ready.

"You die now," he said in a low chilling voice.

"Not while I'm here." I yelled at him.

He grinned and flew down at me. He hit me with the end of his sword. I was out cold.

* * *

I woke up to find his body drenched in blood and Amy on the ground with huge gashes all over her body. I lifted my head to see a demon. Not just any demon.

Me.


	6. Satan is Rising

**Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles: _Chapter 5_**

I tried to gasp for air, but nothing came. The demon turned to me as a tear formed at its eye. The tear was blood. It began to fall, but turned to dust before it could drop all the way to the ground. I stared hazily at the figure that represented me. Its fangs dripped with thirst. I looked around to find the entire building torn to shreds. I looked closer and saw Akina lying in a corner with blood dripping into the pool of blood forming around her. She was guarding something. I started to get up and ripped my sword from my shadow. I was powered with fury and rage. Akina stared in awe as I glared at the demon, death in my eyes. I turned to Amy to see her staring at me. She stared at me with the same awe that was installed within Akina.

"You die, NOW!" I yelled at the demon as it turned its body to match the position of its head.

It smirked as it disintigrated into the air. I dropped my guard and ran over to Amy. I knelt down as terror was struck into her eyes. Her mouth tried to form words but nothing came out. All she could do was lift her finger to point behind me. I turned to see the demon. He kicked me away as he reached for Amy. Amy did all she could to back away, but she couldn't get away from it. I watched as the demon reached into her wound. She yelled out in terror and pain as it wiped it finger on the inside of her and brought it's finger out with blood on it. I snapped. My sword began to shake as rage and fury poured into me. I was suddenly infront of the demon, holding its arm.

"STOP," was the only word I could form as rage stopped any conversation with the demon.

I turned and sent my elbow into the inside of his arm to snap his forarm. He screeched as the arm went limp. I tore off the finger he stuck into Amy and threw it onto the floor. The screeching continued. Amy curled into a ball and covered her ears to stop the hellish noise. Akina had her back to me and covered her ears too. I took its wrist and twisted it. It turned to follow the twisting but found its arm behind him. I kept twisting and heard a pop. I kicked it into the corner opposite of Akina. I walked over, sword at hand, as Amy watched as I tortured the beast. I picked it up by the head and slammed it continously into the ground. I finally dropped it and began to crush its head it with my foot. I dropped full force into its back with my knee and finally drew my sword above me. I let the sword drop into its neck as the demons eyes rolled back. Blood began to form and stain the floor. I dropped my sword and ran to Amy. Huge slash marks were dripping with blood. I tried to walk smoothly as I carried Amy to a long table that was still intact. I layed her down as tears started to form around her eyes. She was in intense pain. I looked back to Akina who was staring at the rotting corpse of the demon. I walked over cautiously and held my hand out to help her up. She didn't look as bad as Amy. She slowly took grip of my hand and lifted herself up. I looked where she was curled up and stared at a body. It was Janice.

"What the hell happened?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Sh-She tried to kill it, but... She couldn't," she responded, her voice trembling, trying to hold back tears.

"And... What happened?" I said trying to get the full story from Akina.

"The thing... It-It gave no mercy," she continued "It started to rip her apart. Me and Amy tried to help, but it wasn't the best to us either..." she said, now starting to gather herself.

I stared at Janice. Her body was worse than Amy's. Flesh torn from all over her body, gashes covered her limbs, her clothes torn to shreads, just barely keeping her decent. She let out a groan as she turned to me.

"Feel like shit..." She said as she wiped blood from her mouth.

My eyes popped out as she began to stand up.

_No way..._

She limped over to Amy.

"Wow, she looks like shit," she said softly

"Have you seen yourself!?! You look horrible!!" Akina yelled out with care in her voice.

"Heh, please. Are you really worried about m-" she stopped short and collapsed onto the floor.

Akina yelled out worried and ran to her side. I walked over and slowly picked up Janice, trying not to bring any unneeded pain. I carefully set her down on a table that Akina found. We set her paralell to Amy. I stared at her tender face. One half of her face had a claw mark on it. She looked like a kitty. I chuckled lightly. I caught Akina's attention.

"What's so funny? Your friends almost getting torn to shreds by a demon? Well!?" She yelled out is if to interigate me.

I stared at her blankly.

"It's nothing," I responded in a dark voice.

I began to glare at her. She stepped back as if I had pushed her. She stared at me wide eyed and opened her mouth to form words. Nothing came out. All she could do was slowly bring her shuddering arm to point behind me. I turned to see the demon. I grabbed me with both hands and dug its claws into me. I yelled out in pain as all Akina could do is stare as the demon began its revenge.

"Do you like the pain?" It muttered to me as it dug deeper into my shoulders.

I glared at it with one eye, just barely able to keep it open. I threw my arm up and grabbed its wrist. I nearly tore his arm off as I ripped the claws out of me. It jumped back as he began to decsend into the darkness. I ran to my sword and quickly threw it were the demon was descending into the dephts of hell. It was gone. The sword was now on the path to tear apart Akina and the others. I ran to stop it but Akina had already grasped it by the handle.

"Nice throw," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks," I responded in the same tone.

She threw the sword back. I held the sword so it was just above the floor. I began to walk out as a soft voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy as she leaned up using her arms as support.

She was weak right now. Her arms barely keeping her up.

"To take down Sephiroth," I said over my shoulder.

"Please," she began to get off of the table, "let me come."

"No,"

"Why not!" she yelled at me as she almost collapsed, only to have Akina run over and support her.

I kept walking.

_I don't want her to get hurt, not anymore than she already is. This happened because of me, and it won't happen again._

I kept walking as Amy tried to run after me, but failed and fell to the ground. I slowly disintigrated into my shadow.

I found myself poking my head inside a donut shop. I breathed in the sweet auroma of the donuts. They smelled good. I checked my pockets and found nothing.

_Awww..._

I was on the hunt to find Sephiroth. I went around asking peopled if they had any idea where he was. No one had any idea, other than some conspericies that Sephiroth is the second comming of Jesus and that I should stop trying to kill him.

I drooped along kicking rocks along the ground. I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. I turned to hit whatever was holding my shoulder but found Janice.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at me.

I tripped her and slowly sunk into my shadow, just like the demon.

She glared at me as I was fully consumed by the darkness and hid inside the shadows.

I ended up in a field whacking the hell out of some trees.

"Why-doesn't-he-die!" I yelled as I took breaths between hits.

"Why doesn't** who** die?" I heard a low voice that sent a chill up and down my spine.

I turned to see no one. I noticed the sun starting to darken. I looked up to see the sun being consumed and turning to darkness. Clouds formed as Sephiroth dangled in the air, staring at me. He smirked when I turned. All fury powered me as I readied myself to spring into the air and tear him to shreads. I jumped after him and he readied his Masamune. The swords clashed and we met face to face.

"You ready to **die**?" I said in an anctious voice.

He merely smirked and threw me off. That really pissed me off. The way he fought, like he had no worries against me, and the way he talked, so smug and thought he was god himself. He flew back at me as I thrusted my sword infront of me to block him. My hair turned blood red and my sword turned to a darker black, if it was possible. The striping on my sword turned blood red and power surged through me. I unleashed a huge wave of pure darkness at him.

_What the... Darkness?_

He absorbed the entire wave. He dissapeared. I felt a huge slash in my shoulder as he reappeared behind me about 30 yards away. The wound began to gush blood as Sephiroth charged at me again. I spun backwards with my sword out to deflect him higher into the air. I hit him in the arm and he flew higher. He recoiled and fired a huge orb of darkness at me. I stuck my hands out to catch it and began to condense it. I shoved it into my sword. My sword began to shake. The blade glowed with darkness. It began to slowly grow out to double its size. The sides grew out and straightened. The sword met at a fine tip, one side longer than the other. 2 holes burned near the handle and filled with small orbs of darkness. Sephiroth looked at the sword with interest. The hilt turned to a flame that was a dark black.

_What the..._

I could feel a new power. I rapidly began to close the distance between me and Sephiroth. The new sword began to shake with interest. I threw a slash at Sephiroth. The same flames that covered the hilt were sent at Sephiroth. He put his arms out to absorb it. I quickly followed the flames and began to slash at him. He was already gone though. I looked around struck with fear.

"You have no idea the power that the darkness holds," he whispered into my ear.

I turned to hit him but he was behind me, **again**.

"Let me show you what it can do," he whispered into my ear in a low, grim voice.

He rapidly flew higher and put his arm above of him. He stopped and looked down at me. My sword pulsed with power and I could see flashes of Amy curled in a ball. She stared at me with blood dripping from her face.

The dream.

She stared at me with fear. I felt abbandoned, betrayed. I snapped out of it and looked up at Sephiroth. He stared at me with an evil grin all over his face. I looked up to the cosmos to see a huge meteor flying towards me. I stared with awe as the huge rock from hell flew down at me. The meteor grew bigger and bigger and I put my sword to my face to block the enormous mass. Small sparks of black lightning flew around the meteor. It finally flew right past Sephiroth, almost charing his hair. It made contact with my sword and sent me flying into the ground. I was trying to fight it. My feet found the ground and tried to stay standing. I looked around and saw all hell starting to rise. I thought Satan himself was going to make an enterance. The giant burning rock from hell burned at my sword. My sword was trying to fight it. I could see more images of Janice being torn to shreds by the Demon. Fury began to kick in and everything within me burst. I kicked against the ground and began to push the rock back. My sword sent out an aura that quickly swallowed the meteor. Sephiroth looked with interest as the meteor's force finally stopped. I sent it back at Sephiroth who sliced through the meteor with ease.

Abbandonment. Betrayel. Death. Despair. Fury. Rage.

These are the things that powered me as I began to open my own hellish barage of attacks upon Sephiroth. I sent him back and held my hand to form a huge ball of pure darkness. I lifted it above my head and sent it to the cosmos. It came back covered with dark matter and immense power. I threw it at Sephiroth and rapidly charged at him with my sword glowing with anticpation. The enormous ball of power hit Sephiroth. I followed behind it with huge slashes of hellish flames. I looked upon the ashes and saw no Sephiroth. I felt a grip on the back of my head. Something dark began to swallow my mind. He laughed as he threw me to the ground. I could feel darkness consume me.

_I've... Lost._

* * *

I looked around. I looked at the end of my arm and saw a burning body.

_WHAT THE!_

I dropped the body. All hell had risen. People fell to the ground as their innerds caught fire and they turned to ash from the inside out. Peoples skin began to melt as they fell to the earth. The streets flooded with black flames that seemed to be converted to a liquid. I looked around. I was wearing a drench coat. All those who's skin wasn't being turned inside out, glared at me with terror.

What's happening?


	7. A few difficulties

Hey,

Sorry this chapter took so long to post, as appose to the 2 days it took to post chapter 6. I've just been mixed up with school and trying to catch up, and along with spring break, I decided to try and finish this painfully bad chapter XD

Enjoy!

Corrupt

**Final Fantasy:Chaos Chronicles,_ Chapter 7 _**

I looked around terrified. Everyone around was either in a corner, or on the ground begging for mercy. I was the bringer of the reaper, the coming of death, and the one thing everyone feared. Eyes struck with the sight of death glared at me. I ripped the drench coat off and looked at what was under it. All black. I looked to the distance to see Janice charging at me, full force. She had my sword. Then what am I using? I looked to what was in my hand. It was a huge sword, at least 6 feet long. It was red with blood and had a dark aura surrounding it. It was black and curved back. The dull side of the sword spiked up and there was striping wherever the point on the dull side met it's peak, which was about 3 spikes. The handle was a crimson red and the guard was flaming.

I turned back to Janice to see her right in my face. She brought the sword up and stopped when she saw me turn to her. I looked at her softly.

_Finally, someone who knows me who isn't possibly dead. _

She stared at me with her mouth starting to open. Her eyes were wide and she gave the expression she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Z-Z-Zaox? I-Is that... Is that you?" she asked me surprised.

I hugged her. She dropped the sword and hugged me back.

"What happened, where are we?" I asked as I released my grip.

I was just happy to see someone.

"I'm not even sure what happened to you, but, it's been a year since you changed."

"WHAT!?"

"Yea... You left and Amy wanted to chase after you. She used Akina as a crutch and Akina carried me. We finally saw you when you began to fight with Sephiroth. Then, after you deflected the Meteor, and he consumed you in the aura, you... changed. You turned with a demonic look in your eye... and it just kinda went on from there," she explained with dread in her voice.

That would sort of explain why everyone is afraid of me, and why I was wearing a drench coat... sort of.

I swept her up and cradled her in my arms and jumped off. I jumped from roof to roof with care, making sure it didn't collapse under me. I looked down at Janice for a second to meet her eyes. She looked content and was apparently thinking. She had a soft look on her face and looked at me with some sympathy. I felt empty. I don't even know where Amy is, and here I am carrying away Janice.

We landed next to the only building that seemed that it would stand. We walked in and sat down on what was left of chairs. It was the inn Amy and I first went into.

"So, why are you using my sword?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh... yea, Well... the first time I tried to fight you obliterated my sword. I remembered watching you make your new sword from darkness when you changed, you dropped your old sword. I went back and found it and have been using it since."

"I see... So, where's Amy and Akina?" I asked a little worried.

"Well..." she hesitated.

"Well?" I said, trying not to rush her.

"It might be better if you didn't know..." she said with care.

"WHAT!?" I yelled out, "You think I shouldn't know about my best friend and my own girlfriend!?"

She looked down with some fear and shame. I noticed that a burst of energy was sent out when I yelled. I was frustrated... I mean, why wouldn't I want to know about my best friend, and especially my girlfriend. Unless... Oh god.

"Did something... Did I?" I asked with fear.

She nodded slowly. She looked up at me slowly. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What did I do?..."

"You... Zaox, I don't know how to tell you this... but, you killed them." she answered, confirming my fears.

My body started to shake. How could I? There's no way. No. It's impossible. NO!

"NO!" I yelled out.

Rage and Fury coursed through my veins.

I would never kill Amy, evil or not. It can't be. Why would I?

I ran it through my head over and over trying to convince myself she was lying. Janice wasn't one to lie, and she wouldn't play a sick joke like this on me.

I fell to my knees and felt like crying. I destroyed 2 of the few things that really matter to me... Did nothing that happened between Amy and I get through the darkness?

"Well..." I started hesistenally, "I suppose what's done is done... So... was I decent enough to give them a quick death?" I asked with some sarcasm.

"Well, Akina... Yea. But..." she let her voice drift off, and I know why.

"I see... I guess you've had the full intention to kill me then? I can't blame you..."

"Yea... Sorta." she responded.

"Sorta? What's sorta? How can you sorta want to kill someone who obliterated your 2 best friends?" I asked with some sarcasim and curiosity.

She chuckled lightly, "Well, they weren't the closest things to me... Sure, I was mad that you killed a mighty fine marksmen, but Amy... I couldn't care less... Besides last I checked you were goo-goo for Akina."

I chuckled lightly too. Have to admit, it was sort of amusing to hear her say goo-goo.

"So, you been with anyone?" I asked her, there was no way she was trying to kill me alone.

"With anyone? You mean dating someone?" she asked surprised.

"NO NO NO!! I mean, allied with someone." I yelled out correcting myself.

"Oh... Well, I did get a boyfriend for a breif time and we fought you, but you just kinda killed him." she responded.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I said with a sympathetic tone.

"It's no problem, not like you were... you." she responded.

"So, who was it?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think you knew him. His name was Daex."

"D-Daex? ...Your kidding. I killed him too, fing perfect. So, who HAVEN'T I killed?" I asked her frustrated.

"Well... There's me!" she said happily.

I guess she's right... But still, why would I kill Amy?

I couldn't run it through my head. A slow, painful death, given to AMY! It just seemed impossible to me. I looked back at Janice to see her standing and ready to kill.

"What's up?" I asked a bit worried.

She was glaring through a hole in the cieling. I walked behind her to see Sephiroth floating in the air.

"I see..." I said as he turned to us.

...For god's sake. Wait, is he being held against his will? That's impossible... Isn't it?

I looked past him to see someone. Someone I didn't expect to see.

"Is that CLOUD?" I yelled out.

"Yea... Shinra found a way to bring him back to life... But, well, on their side. Suppose I should have told you."

"So, then, what about Sephiroth?" I asked her. This was very different to me.

"He's with us, after Shinra dumped him for Cloud he wanted revenge and came to me. Cloud took control over you and you've been close friends since... Well, until now." She explained to me, trying to clear everything.

"So... Kill Cloud, and save Sephiroth?" I asked, making sure I was getting everything right.

"Yep... Me and Sephi have been good friends since then too. And..."

"And?" I asked her with some hurry.

"You'll find out later, come on!" she responded.

_Whatever... _

She jumped at Cloud and I followed, bringing the grim reaper with me. He instantly jolted Sephiroth's arm up, making a pop noise from his shoulder. Sephiroth screamed out in pain. Janice stopped, but I kept charging. I went to slash through Sephiroth to kill Cloud. Janice grabbed my leg. I looked back at her with rage burning in my eyes. She looked at me softly.

_Oh... Right, Sephiroth is with us... Can't kill him, can I? _

I nodded to assure her I knew. She nodded back. I grabbed her arm and flung her at Cloud and Sephiroth. She had her sword ready. She stuck her sword between Sephiroth and Cloud and pried Sephiroth away from Cloud. Sephiroth fell towards me. I grabbed him by the arm. He let out a screech of pain.

_Oh... That must be the arm that got... "popped" _

I dropped the arm and fell below him. I grabbed him and set him on the ground. I looked up to see Janice and Cloud face-to-face, their swords eating away at each other. I jumped from the ground towards Janice and Cloud. I had my sword ready and came right behind Cloud. He spun around and hit me in the stomach. I winced as Janice sent a wave of flames towards Cloud. Cloud moved out of the way, leaving me in the path of the flames. Janice stared at the wave of flames as it came at me. I stuck my arm out, and the sword Janice was using, appeared in my hand. I sent a huge wave of darkness from both the swords through the flames. I appeared behind Janice and wrapped my arms around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at me as I tightened my grip around her.

"Don't worry, by the way, you get a new sword. I want my old one back." I said quickly as we appeared above Cloud, who was a few feet in the air above us watching.

I quickly read the inscription on the new sword.

Inferno Blade

I put the sword into her hand and flung her towards Cloud. She instantly sent an enormous blast of energy at him. He smirked quickly and went right through the blast. Janice found herself face-to-face with Cloud. Janice froze from shock. Cloud raised his sword and was about to strike when suddenly Sephiroth came from nowhere with his Masamune. Time froze as Janice jumped into Sephiroths arms. I drifted in the air, staring at the sight, frozen. Chills ran up and down my spine. Janice, and Sephiroth? I could feel everything being ripped away from me. Everything that meant something to me, was now gone. My last chance was gone. My friend, with Sephiroth? I shook my head at the thought. I could feel something grab my arm. I turned and met the demonic eye, of Cloud. I elbowed him in the stomach. He winced briefly and tried to regain his balance. I spun, throwing him towards the ground. I could feel the rage and sorrow of losing Amy and Akina flow into my body. My sword began to slowly split down the middle. I pulled the sword apart. I began to charge at Cloud when both halves of the sword disintigrated. I halted in mid-air and looked at my hands.

"Where'd my sword go!?" I yelled out.

Sephiroth and Janice both looked with curiosity. I looked around and saw the particles of my old sword reforming. It was a slim sword, only a bit shorter than Inferno. It was about 5 feet long. It was bone white with black covering the blade. It had unique, curved spikes at the begining of the blade. It had no guard, and had an odd symbol where the spike began. The blade made small arcs into the blade. I stared at the sword. It seemed light. It had a lust for blood. The thirst quickly spread throughout the air. I looked down at Cloud, who was now on his feet. He jumped up at me, making the ground below him give in and make a small crater. He drew his sword back and began to unleash a hellstorm of attacks at me. He finished with a final blow, which broke through to me. He cut my left arm and sent me soaring into the ground. I fell slowly, the blood follwing me. I hit the ground and the blood trickled onto my face. I stood up and wiped the blood from my face. Cloud was bolting towards me, his fangs showing, the need to kill in his eyes. I readied my self, and fixed the new sword infront of me. The ground imploded upon impact, and we were sent in different directions. I regained my balance and charged into the dust. I swung around to find nothing. I looked up to see Cloud laughing manically. Clouds began to turn pitch black and swirl above him. Monsters appeared in enourmas numbers below him. I jumped into the air and looked down. There was a living sea of monsters and demons, all broken loose from the gates of hell. I looked to the distance and saw Sephiroth and Janice. Sephiroth was using Janice as a crutch. I looked up to Cloud. He was already gone.

Great, all of these monsters to myself. Time to see what this sword can do.

The words "Corrupt Guardian," popped into my head.

"Corrupt Guardian," I said to myself as I looked down to the sword.

I smirked, "Let's see what you can do!" I yelled out as I charged into the living sea of demons and monsters.

I made a swift slash, breaking loose a huge wave of hell. Everything in the way was sent back into oblivion, or was fully obliterated. Few lay on the ground, missing limbs, or missing heads. We all stared at the huge gap in the sea, even the surviving monsters. I sent a horizontal wave through the rest of the monsters. It was a thin line that cut through everything. Only 3 things stopped it. The living demons that were Daex, Akina... and Amy. They all wielded their old weapons. Daex and his bone white sword, Akina with her guns, and Amy with her ninja gear, and small sword. Daex was holding against the attack. His sword glowing with anticipation. He threw the blast, making it disintegrate. I appeared above him and began to swing at him. Amy threw a kunai into my leg and Akina began to shoot at me, hitting me with all bullets. I fell on the ground, holding my wounds. Blood slowly flowing out of the gunshots, and staining the kunai. They gathered around me, like they were lions, and I was dinner. I slowly ascended and held my sword infront of my face. I began to spin rapidly, throwing the three away from me. I could barely stand. I stumbled over to Amy and stared at her, eye to eye.

_Is that really Amy?... No._

I quickly hit her with the flat side of my sword. She was sent sideways. Daex and Akina sprung into action. Sephiroth charged down and took on Daex. Janice surged down and tackled Akina. I walked over to Amy. I looked down at her, her eyes innocent and begging for mercy. I looked at her, her skin slowly reiterating.

_Could it be, the longer she's here, the more human-like she becomes?_

She smirked and tripped me. She stood up and stuck a kunai in my back. I caught myself and ripped the kunai from my leg and back. I threw them at her, she deflected them with her sword. I jumped into the air, ready to strike Amy. I charged down, and she just stood her ground.

_What th- _

My question answered. Daex had been charging right at me from behind. His sword struck deep through my stomach. I fell to the ground looking around, searching fror a sign of Sephiroth and Janice. None. They had already fled to help Sephiroth's arm.

_Damn, looks like the end of the road for me... _

Soft whispers of memories made their way to a screen behind my eyes. I could see the behemoth collapsing to the bullets of Akina, and even the blood shower when me and Janice first fought. I could remember going berserk and unleashing my fury upon Sephiroth, when he was evil. I could remember the hate and anguish I felt towards Sephiroth, now nearly gone. I could see me embracing Amy and carrying her around in the dark, stumbling along looking for somewhere to sleep. I could see my inner demon breaking loose and nearly destroying Amy. I remember destroying that demon from hell, and even the memories of Isho when I was little. I could remember play-fighting with my friends, acting like we were wielding swords, but were holding sticks. I remember Amy always wanting to play with us, but we'd say no, just because she was a girl. I remember sitting next to the quite shoreline where shells washed up along the shore, never to find their home again. Sometimes Amy would follow me and hide in the trees or behind a bush, silently watching me.

Daex stood over me superior, casting a shadow a few feet long. He raised his sword to deliver the final blow. His arms began to decend, bring upon death with them.

_This is it... bye Janice. _

Suddenly the sword was met with a huge clash. Janice dived in and held her sword above her, eating away at Daex's sword. I smiled.

Looks like my road just got an extension.

She hopped to her feet and threw Daex back a few feet. She glanced down at me. I got the message and began to run off. I looked back at Janice and ran into something. I looked in front of me to see Akina.

"Come on, I don't have time for this Akina," I said softly.

She glared at me and began to draw her gun. I quickly kicked her to the side and kept running.

I looked back at her and yelled: "Sorry!"

I finally arrived at the old inn and found Sephiroth tending to his own wounds. I walked in staring at him, still uncomfortable in his presence, and decided to break the silence.

"So, I didn't think you'd be able to fix your own wound considering me and Cloud are the only ones who can even touch you during battle," I said, trying to be sarcastic.

He looked up with some worry in his eyes, "Where's Janice?" he immediately asked.

"Umm, I don't know. She saved me and told me to get out of there,"

"YOU DIDN'T STAY TO HELP HER!?" he yelled out at me.

"She's very capable of taking care of herself, don't get so protective and flip out on me like that Sephiroth, I still have issues with you," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Why should you still have issues with me? I'm just as weak as you at this point, and besides, Janice trusts me, and you should know her trust is hard to earn," he said in a serious tone, but without yelling.

"I know that," I said, "But you tried to kill someone I loved, and it's hard for me to get over that."

"Ah, but you killed her in the end," Sephiroth responded.

I glared at him. I put my hand on the handle of my sword, ready to stab him. He looked at where my hand was and began to back away. I drew my sword and began to swing at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled out, trying to keep his balance while dodging the attacks.

"Trying to kill you, what's it look like?" I said sarcastically.

He couldn't draw his sword, so he was nearly defenseless. Finally, my sword caught his flesh and tore his left forearm. I smirked, victorious. I turned to see Janice standing in the doorway, mouth gaping and eyes fixed on me.

"Whoops..."


End file.
